foursymbolstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Aniphe Cralea
Dossier I.8DG9C34M: CWO2 CRALEA, ANIPHE Biological Information Ranking: Chief Warrant Officer 2 Age: 10 Sex: Male Blood: Burgundy Height: 5’5” (1.75 m) Weight: 154 lbs (81.6466 kgs) Sweeps of Military Service: 3 Lusus: Peafowl (Deceased) ♥: ♦: CWO2 KALEYE TORNUL ♣: ♠: CAPT HEIRON LEXTON Brief Military History CHIEF WARRANT OFFICER 2 ANIPHE CRALEA enlisted in the Alternian Military at the age of 7 sweeps. After a sweep of service, he was noted by officers as a candidate for promotion, reaching the rank of Petty Officer Second Class. At the age of 8 sweeps, CRALEA requested transfer into the WARRANT OFFICER FLIGHT PROGRAM (See Dossier III.2S45UM0Y:WOFP), and with several recommendations from superior officers, was immediately transferred into the program. While unspectacular, CRALEA showed reliable and dedicated service, and was promoted to CWO2 at the completion of his training at the age of 9 sweeps. Since then, he has served under LT MINTAK ORONIS (See Dossier I.PO8D3MHG: LT ORONIS, MINTAK) as part of the CAG stationed aboard HIS (See Dossier II.9NB3Q2S5: HIS ) and has continued to show reliable if unremarkable skill. No opportunity for advancement given blood caste and life expectancy. Temperament CRALEA’s military record has been reliable, but his officers have noted slight disruptive behavioral quirks. While his superiors were confident about the stability of his service record, CRALEA has displayed moderately contained anger and disregard for personal well-being while off duty. It has been suggested though that his only truly self-destructive behavior is his overuse of stimulants to stave off sleep and the constant obsession with combat simulation games, and that his tendency to aggravate fellow officers and his posturing as an angst-filled youth are simply a show to hide possible feelings of inadequacy or to cope with his position on the hemospectrum. Personal Interests and Information As previously stated, CRALEA has shown an interest and moderate aptitude in the combat simulation battle games that have been created and spread by the Alternian Navy, ranging from dogfighter simulators (See Dossier V.23OPJLR5: TOP GUN) to Multiplayer Team Online Battle Arena and Aptitude Test games (See Dossier V.43NK3534: MOBA). Statistical tracking has revealed that while carrying a natural aptitude for combat, his knowledge of strategical maneuverings is lacking and his ability or interest in improving is nearly non-existant. It was the natural aptitude displayed in the dogfighting simulations that allowed his promotion to the WARRANT OFFICER FLIGHT PROGRAM, though his MOBA related statistics are moderately impressive. Playbacks of matches has revealed heated discussions between teammates and almost reckless behavior, though his match history is positive. It is the opinion of this officer that the use of such games for the purpose of monitoring and aptitude testing of enlisted and commissioned officers continue. On a personal note, ORONIS has noted in his file on CRALEA that the CWO2 has displayed an near interest in lucky charms and good luck rituals that is bordering on fetishistic. His recuperacoon is adorned with baubles and coins from every planet his tour of duty has passed, and he carries a notebook with every good luck practice he has encountered in the flak jacket he wears when his superiors are not reprimanding him for wearing it. From ORONIS’s personal notes on CRALEA: “I only ever was able to take the jacket from the CWO once, and that was during an altercation in the officer’s lounge. I inspected the jacket before returning it to his locker, as it was the largest cause of uniform citations on the ship. The small act of independence is tolerated while he is off duty, and when he is on duty the jacket disappears. Upon searching the jacket, I found the notebook he often reads from, as well as dozens of patches sewn on the interior of the jacket, and I felt several charms sewn behind the interior fabric. The jacket appears to exist as an amalgam of the many fortune altering rituals and charms he has accumalted, whether from travel or research.” The jacket in question would likely be confiscated and destroyed if ORONIS had not specifically requested its allowance on the ship, as he believes it is a key part of maintaining CRALEA’S mental and emotional stability. He cites CRALEA’s short lifespan as a reason to obtain as much service from the CWO2 as possible. The request is under review. CRALEA has also shown skill as keeping the jacket hidden from locker searches. Quadrant Information CRALEA’s relationships are almost all contained on the ship. He maintains a moirallegiance with a fellow pilot, CWO2 KALEYE TORNUL (See Dossier I.11FR0DFD: CWO2 TORNUL, KALEYE). He appears to be maintaining a kismessitude with his ship captain, CAPTAIN HEIRON LEXTON (See Dossier 1.NAS5HOL3: CAPT LEXTON, HEIRON) SGRUB Related Information Trolltag: ashesAwoken Class: Thief Aspect: Time Land: Land of Hubnerite and Lava Fetch Modus: Strife Specibus: Pictures of Aniphe Cralea aniphe bust.jpg|Early sketch drawn by User:TheDeckonomist Aniphe torso shot.jpg|Early sketch drawn by User:TheDeckonomist aniphe body type and jacket.jpg|Early sketch drawn by User:TheDeckonomist aniphe posture and jacket.jpg|Early sketches drawn by User:TheDeckonomist Category:Player Characters Category:Trolls